


i (love) it when you're happy

by Hugabug



Category: Academia (Anthropomorfic), Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Archer Salle, First Kiss, Forests, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Magic, Neo is kinda a forest spirit and a faerie prince??, Tagging is still pretty weird, Winged Neo, idk man, it's cute, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: a poorly aimed arrow and an emotion driven rain storm lead to some very amiable results(inspired bythis amazing piece of art)





	i (love) it when you're happy

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling really bad then I saw [this amazing piece of art ](https://twitter.com/devalierite/status/869187317998604288) and I didn't feel so sad anymore seriously guys go check it out.

"You could've killed me!"   
  
"I missed!"   
  
"Because I  _ ducked _ ."   
  
"Is that a compliment?"   
  
Neo doesn't roll his eyes-- only because he probably believes the rolling of one's eyes is undignified. Still, Salle can feel the exasperation rising off the winged bastard in waves. It fuels the smug grin on his face, making him temporarily forget that he, too, should be as miserable as the usually prim and proper prince.   
  
Above them, the rain persists.   
  
"This is your fault." Neo grumbles, shaking out his wings in an attempt to dry them. "If you hadn't--"   
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Salle protests, pulling a face. "How was I supposed to know you were up there?"   
  
Neo glares and folds his arms across his chest with a huff. His wings, on reflex, flare out, like an eagle preparing for flight, and Salle can't keep his eyes off them. He wonders if the feathers are as soft as they look and if Neo would let him touch them.   
  
He's been wondering for quite some time.   
  
"I told you I'd wait in the usual spot." Neo grumbles, shivering as the water from his feathers dripped down his back. Salle can't see it from where he's seated, but the wet, white shirt the prince has on leaves nothing to the imagination. Salle's cheeks bloom red.   
  
He clears his throat and forces himself to look away. "Well, you didn't have to get all prissy.”

“You nearly shot me!”

“I was aiming for the Magpie!”

“Except it didn’t hit the Magpie, did it?”

No. It didn’t. Salle takes a deep breath and casts his eyes heavenward as the storm raged on. The forest, must like any clichè patch of magical land, was attuned to its prince’s emotions. Neo, irked by the accidentally arrow that had nearly pinned his head to the tree, had gone on a hissy fit that contained words Salle didn’t even know could exist together. For once, it was the prince and not the lowly hunter that was off his rocker. Salle’s delight in his sudden loss of composure made Neo absolutely thunderous.

Which, ultimately resulted in--

_ BOOM! _

Neo jumps. Salle tries very hard not to laugh.

“It’s not funny!” Neo pouts. “I hate thunder.”

He huddles in on himself, wings folding and curving inward in an attempt to shield the rest of him from the relentless rain. Frankly, he looks more like a wet chick than a mighty eagle. But looking at him causes a rush of affection to course through Salle’s chest, catching him off guard. What were they arguing about again?

Salle smiles and scoots a little closer, pressing their knees together. “Can you make it stop?”

Dejected, Neo shakes his head. “You think a hundred years of practice would make a difference, huh?”

“Hey, you never know.” Salle hooks a finger under Neo’s chin and lifts his face up to meet his eyes. They’re a brilliant blue, just like the sky, and Salle takes a minute to memorize the hue. “Sometimes, we mess up.”

Neo waits a beat before he smirks. “You mean like you?”

Despite himself, Salle rolls his eyes. “Now that’s just cruel.”

“Can’t help it. I thought you were the best archer in the land.” Neo shrugs. His wings jerk at the movement and the water shaken out of them rolls down Neo’s bare back. He makes a face as he shivers and Salle’s lips quirk up in response. “Why’d the Magpie win?”

Salle stops short.

Why did the Magpie win? His feels his face twist into a blank mask as he tears his eyes away from Neo’s curious gaze to look at the muddy ground they’re sat on. He’d been hunting as he picked his way through the forest toward their designated meeting location. The Magpie, plump and fat, had perched on a branch like some large black and white target. It would’ve been an easy kill, if--

“Salle?”

Neo sounds small, like the first time Salle had ever brushed him off. It snaps him out of his reverie and brings his eyes back to the prince, who, in the course of Salle’s brooding, had also fashioned his face into a blank mask. Around them, the rain picks up its pace.

Salle shakes his head. “No, it’s not-- It’s ok. I’m not mad.” He assures, smiling gently. Instantly, Neo relaxes. “I was just trying to… remember.”

The prince frowns. “Remember what?”

“What distracted me earlier.”

“So what distracted you earlier?”

Salle pauses. Then; “You.”

It had been sunny, earlier, the afternoon light streaming through green leaves and pooling at the roots of the great trees like molten gold. The Magpie had been perched on a branch and above it, Neo had smiled at him, a toothy grin that sent something electric down Salle’s spine

Neo blinks. Once. Twice. “What?”

“I saw you and I...” Salle stutters, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. “You smiled at me and I forgot I was aiming for anything at all. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for the arrow to fly.”

Neo’s mouth opens, like he wants to answer, but it closes almost immediately. Salle watches him do that a couple of times, half delighted, half embarrassed, and when he looks down to gather his own composure, he realizes that the rain had stopped.

“Hey,” He laughs, looking up as the clouds turned a nice shade of sunset pink. “You did it!”

“Thanks.”

Salle turns to him, surprised. Neo’s smiling at him, blue eyes twinkling with something precious and something warm, and his wings, the massive limbs that they are, encircle them, the sun filtering through downy soft brown and white. Here, enclosed in their own space, their own private alcove, Salle takes Neo’s hand and feels brave.

“Anytime.” he breathes out. “I like it when you’re happy.”

Neo’s smile widens, teasing. “Because it doesn’t rain?”

Salle grins and leans forward. “Yeah.” he says, the word a hair’s breath away from Neo’s lips. “Sure.”


End file.
